Reunion
by dreamingfate
Summary: Ocurrs after Ch599. One-shot PWP; hotel-sex. Zoro/Sanji, explicit yaoi, bad language...all that good stuff.


Hello everyone. Recently I've passed a number of fanfiction-related milestones (a year of my LJ account, over 50,000 recorded hits across LJ and ) so I would like to thank you in the best way I know how - with PWP! Still officially on hiatus, but I can't wait to come back to you guys eventually. Sorry it's taking me so long.

I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank all the reviewers of my stuff here who do so anonymously/don't have accounts. It annoys the hell out of me that I can't reply to you individually to thank you, so you get a public one instead. Just want you to know that you're appreciated.

Oh, and there's Feral Inari fanart over on my LJ. And it's stunningly gorgeous.

Juniper x

* * *

"Nice beard, pervert-cook. I see your facial hair's come on a little from the bum-fluff that used to stalk your chin."

"Shut up. What the hell happened to your eye?"

"Maybe we should...hotel now, talk later."

"Couldn't agree more."

-b-

Sanji stalked along the corridor in front of him, barely a metre ahead. Just enough distance that Zoro could take in all of him. Sanji was broader, definitely. A shade taller perhaps. His eyes lingered up those long, powerful legs and he felt himself flooding with the urge to get between them again. After two years apart, Zoro was near incandescent with want.

He noticed Sanji lift his head and peer down the long hotel corridor, then over his shoulder to look behind them. A puzzled expression had a moment to seat itself on Zoro's face before the kiss landed.

Sanji shoved him hard up against the wall, fingers curling into his smock as they kissed, as Sanji's tongue slid across his, carrying the tangled flavours of coffee and tobacco Zoro remembered so well, that he'd thought of on so many lonely nights. Sanji's rather obvious erection pressed against his inner thigh was almost enough to make him lose it right there and drop the cook to the floor. His fingers ran up into Sanji's soft hair, gripping him and tilting his head back slightly so the kiss broke.

"We should at least make it to the room first." Sanji looked back at him with a mixture of embarrassed want and irritation. Zoro kissed him again and it faded. "It's what you paid for, after all."

Sanji pushed off him and set off down the corridor again, focus renewed and hands stuffed firmly into his pockets. He walked a little way then turned back as though he'd suddenly remembered something. He grabbed Zoro by the wrist. "I forgot you haven't grown out of your idiotic tendency to get lost."

Zoro growled. "I'm not going to get lost along a straight line!"

Sanji just looked at him, unconvinced. "I'm not taking that risk."

The door to their room was thankfully only a short distance away.

No sooner had they crossed the threshold than Zoro was bearing down on him, hands grabbing him free of his fancy suit jacket as Sanji did the same, pushing the smock off Zoro's shoulders and fighting with the belt around his waist. This time it was Zoro who pinned Sanji up against the wall, near knocking over a lamp that would have broken for sure if it hadn't been for Sanji's quick, deft hands.

He palmed Sanji's hard cock through the man's trousers, blood running hot through him as Sanji grunted and pressed against Zoro's kneading pressure. Sanji grabbed him and brought him close, arms slung around his shoulders, kissing him hard, hot pale skin against hot bronzed skin as they worked to shed the last of their clothes.

After two years he was finally fully naked against Sanji again; finally up against the hard, hot man who used to be his lover. It was more than he'd hoped for that the cook would want to pick up where they'd left off. He pulled away from Sanji's full lips, biting his ear instead and breathing in deeply, reminding himself of the scent that used to drive him wild. It still did.

Sanji slipped around him, quick and agile as ever, and made for the bed. Zoro caught him and brought him crashing to the floor with hard, ravaging kisses.

"We should at least make it to the bed, damn asshole," Sanji said, trying to push him off then twisting in his grip, rolling over so that he was on his belly and started to crawl away like some lizard trying to escape a predator.

Zoro grabbed him and rolled him back over, planting his full weight over the man's body and pinning him. "I spent two years stuck on an island with no one for company other than a shrieking candyfloss-haired banshee and _Mihawk_, so excuse me if I just can't wait any longer."

"_Mihawk?_" Sanji repeated, eyes widening and flicking to Zoro's scar.

"Later." The cook was told, and kissed back to silence.

Sanji gave into the idea of doing it on the floor pretty easily, Zoro thought, as the cook's strong legs wrapped around him. They pressed together eagerly, Zoro between Sanji's thighs, the cook's hot length against his as their lips made up hungrily for lost time. Zoro worked his hips, grinding down against Sanji and making him gasp. He felt the cook's hands on his ass, sudden and firm and unforgiving, demanding more of that movement as Sanji's own body rose to meet it.

Zoro cracked his eye open. Sanji's expression was one of blissful frustration – asymmetric curled brows knitting above his pretty blue eyes, mouth twisting in response to each thrust. The cook's hand slipped down between them, wrapping tight around both of them and fisting hard as Zoro rocked against him, watching as his thrusts translated into the movement of Sanji's body over the hard boards . Zoro raised up on his palms to make it easier and let out a surprised 'haa' as Sanji's hand worked even faster, sending hot pleasure coursing up his spine and down his thighs.

He looked down, at where his groin met Sanji's, at the wetness from both of them that now covered the cook's hand.

"I'm close," Sanji warned him.

He nodded, barely able to speak.

He watched as Sanji's jaw slackened the way it always had when he reached climax, as his head tipped back in that familiar fashion; felt the thighs that – stronger than he remembered – tensed around his hips and waist and held him fast. It was as though they'd never been apart.

As he tripped into orgasm himself, the combined sensations of Sanji's hand and wet ejaculate running hot over his cock finally defeating his meditative defences, he was suddenly unsure of how he'd possibly survived those two long years without this. He watched the cook's face as he came, faintly sad that it was now with just one eye rather than two, flushed and tousled and spent and even more handsome than he'd been before on that terrible day they'd all parted ways.

He shuddered as he came down from it, feeling as exhausted as Sanji looked beneath him. The cook lay his arms back against the bare boards and gazed up at Zoro, trying to quirk his features in such a way that it'd hide his obvious smile.

Zoro looked him over, his hand and broad chest plastered in both of them.

"Think about this a lot, shit-swordsman?" Sanji goaded, rubbing a smooth thigh seductively against Zoro's firm waist.

"Not even once, bastard." Zoro lied, unconvincingly, and kissed him again. He watched as Sanji grabbed a handkerchief from his trouser-pocket and wiped himself clean. "We should probably set off. Most of the rest of the crew are already here, you know. You were pretty late."

Sanji responded by rolling on top of Zoro and kissing his way down towards his groin. Not exactly the actions of someone planning to get up any time soon. "Just five more minutes," He said. "We should at least use the bed I paid for."

~fin~


End file.
